


First Night

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: A conversation between Aaron and Robert tonight.





	First Night

Robert was grinning before he even clicked answer,  
"Hello you."  
Aaron's chuckle down the phone made his chest ache,  
"Hi."  
Robert shifted in the bed and folded his arm under his head,  
"Get there alright then?"  
"Yup. Just like I text."  
Robert smiled,  
"Maybe I wanted clarification from your own mouth."  
Aaron laughed again and Robert closed his eyes,  
"How was your day?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Fine, yeah. Hotels nice. Been on the phone sorting tomorrow out. Got some food...had a pint-"  
"Yeah alright show off."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"What have you done?"  
Robert let out a long breath,  
"Sat with a sulking teenager for two hours while she did her homework then made her redo it because what she did was a joke. Had tea with her and your mum...had a drink with Vic then watched Game of Thrones and now you're calling me."  
Aaron shifted down the line,  
"Look at us living the dream."  
Robert grinned and looked over at the expanse of empty bed beside him,  
"I miss you."  
"It's been like...14 hours that's a bit clingy, mate."  
Robert sniggered,  
"Shut up, like you don't miss me."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Yeah I'm really missing you taking up all the bed and kicking me in the legs all night."  
Robert but his lip,  
"Yeah well...I'll not miss you snoring and farting."  
"Uh I do not snore."  
Robert laughed,  
"Not denying the farting though are you?"  
Aaron laughed mockingly,  
"Yeah yeah whatever."  
Robert grinned,  
"Nah I'll take it all if I had you here."  
"Seriously Rob, it's not even been a full night."  
Robert closed his eyes at the sound of Aaron's voice,  
"Can't help it can I?"  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Why? Cos I'm that good?"  
Robert smirked,  
"No it's cos now I'm in a house full of girls. I mean you're not much of a man but it's better than them."  
"Wow you really are asking for a break up aren't ya?"  
Robert laughed and Aaron sniggered down the line,  
"You're not surrounded by girls anyway. You have Noah."  
Robert laughed sarcastically and Aaron grinned before yawning,  
"Oh I uh...unpacked...found the photo."  
He sniffed again,  
"Cheers for that...where'd you get a Polaroid from anyway?"  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"Borrowed it."  
"When did you even do that?"  
Robert smirked,  
"When you were at the yard. Snuck back home. Figured you'd want something to remember me by."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"You know phones send cameras right? And Skype? I mean I know you're a dinosaur but technology has moved on pretty far."  
"Yeah alright sarcasm. I just-"  
"I know...I loved it."  
He fell silent for a moment,  
"Found the t-shirt too...Soppy git."  
Robert crossed his legs and picked at the duvet,  
"Yeah well...didn't want you to forget me did I?"  
Aaron shifted again,  
"Not really likely that I'll do that....love you, don't I?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Now who's the soppy git?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"I do miss you. By the way. Even with a shirt coated in aftershave."  
Robert shrugged,  
"That's fine, I sprayed your pillow."  
Aaron laughed,  
"You're a soft touch, you know that?"  
Robert chewed his lip,  
"Hey, your laptop charged?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Robert sat up,  
"Get on Skype."  
"I haven't got internet at this hotel."  
Robert frowned,  
"Are you kidding?"  
Aaron climbed from the bed,  
"Course I am you soft touch it's a four star hotel. Right...hold on..."  
Robert pulled his laptop over and opened it, clicking on Skype and waiting for Aaron to come online,  
"I'm tired just so you know. I'm not in the mood for sex."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Who said anything about sex?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Hold on...alright."  
Robert clicked call as soon as Aaron's icon appeared; the screen was black for a moment then filled with the image of Aaron adjusting himself on the bed. He hung up the phone and grinned; Robert hung up as well and sat back, his chest hurting with how much he missed him,  
"There you are."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Hi."  
Robert smiled softly and got himself comfortable,  
"Hi."  
Aaron bit his lip and Robert cleared his throat,  
"Go on then. Tell me...everything."


End file.
